Moses Warren (1803-1895)
}} Vital Statistics * Warenne Family Ancestry * Son of Moses Warren II 1760A and Priscilla Nurse (1764-1842). * 1803-June-06 : Birth - , Acworth, Sullivan Co, New Hampshire, USA * 1826-Mar-01 : Married First - Sarah Nourse Hubbell (1805-1861) (Sally) in Warrensville, Ohio, USA. (Wife lived to at least the 1860 US Census) * 1860 US Census - Warrensville Ohio - * 1880 US Census - Retired Farmer living in Warrensville (Cleveland) with wife Dorcas. * 1898-July-14 : at Warrensville, Ohio, USA (1895 or 1898) Biography Lived many years in area of Cleveland, Cuyahoga County, Ohio -see biograhpy: Living Ohio Sons of Revolutionary Sires, pg 167. - The Ohio Magazine 1907, Vol 2, No.1. Children of Moses Warren III and Sarah Hubbell All Children born in Warrensville OH. *Milan Warren (1828-1848) - Died age 20 / buried at West Cem in Cuyahoga Co. No Descendants? *Leora Warren (1830-1927) - Married George Woodward or Woodard (Marriage Records - Cuyahoga Co Marriage Records - Vol 5 / Page 85 / Line 07 *William Warren 1832A 1832-1902 (1880 US Census - m Harriet and have 3 children at Warrensville, OH.) *Lucelia Warren (1834-1919) - was born 13 Jan 1834 in Warrensville, Cuyahoga, Ohio, USA, and died 6 Dec 1919. *Priscilla Warren (1839-1936) - was born 17 Nov 1839 in Warrensville, Cuyahoga, Ohio, USA, and died 12 Aug 1936. - 1900 US Census living in household of Samuel Stouder (brother-in-law married to sister Mary from 1846 listed as Rhoda) - appears to have never married. *Dr Roland Noble Warren (1842-1922) - was born 17 Aug 1842 in Warrensville, Cuyahoga, Ohio, USA, and died 20 Jan 1922 in Wooster OH. Married to Maria Barrett in Wooster Ohio *Mary Leora Warren (1846-1934) - was born 5 Oct 1846 in Warrensville, Cuyahoga, Ohio, USA, and died 29 Dec 1934. Famous Ancestors *Warenne Family Ancestry - Early Line English-Norman Knights *Rebecca Towne Nurse (1621-1696) - Maternal Great Grandmother - executed in Salem Witch Trials *Moses Warren II - Father - Veteran of the American Revolutionary War. References: * Warenne Family Ancestry * Warren Nurse Ancestry - to Nurse Family Immigration to New England- - (Massachusetts Colony Immigrant) Vital Records 1850 US Census Note last name recorded as Warner, but should be Warren. He is living with his son's family - Moses Warren II (1760-1841). Recorded at Warrensville, Cuyahoga Co, Ohio - * Moses Warner - m/90 - b:MA - ocp: Farmer * Moses Warner - m/47 - b:NH - ocp: Farmer * Sarah N Warner - f/45 - b:VT * Leora Warner - f/20 - b:OH * Wm Warner - m/18 - b:OH * Lucelia C Warner - f/15 - b:OH * Sarah P Warner - f/10 -b:OH * Roland Warner - m/8 - b:OH * Mary L Warner - f/4 - b:OH 1860 US Census Farmer residing with other Warren Relatives in Warrensville Township, Cayuhoga Co, Ohio (Present day Cleveland) * Moses Warren (age 57) - b. NH * Sarah H (Age 55) - b. VT * Sarah S (age 20) (Priscilla ?) * Roland (age 17) * Mary S (Age 14) 1880 US Census * Moses Warren (Age 76) - b. NH - Retired Farmer * Dorcus W Warren (Age 55) - Wife (?) (Dorcas W. Hoos?) __SHOWFACTBOX__